earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Charlemagne
|real name = Charles |kanji = |romaji = |current alias = Charlemagne |aliases = Charles the Great |editorial names = |relatives = Hildegard of Vinzgouw Fastrada Luitgard Pepin the Short Bertrada of Laon Pepin the Hunchback Louis the Pious Pepin of Italy Charles the Younger Drogo of Metz Theodrada Bertha Gisela Hiltrude Hugh Adalhaid Amaudru Lothair II Theodoric Ruodhaid Adaltrude Richbod Abbott of Saint-Riquier Alpaida Hildegard }} |affiliation = Holy Roman Empire |base of operation = |status = Incapacitated Deceased |identity = Public-Mythical |citizenship = Frankish |sexuality = |marital status = Married |occupation = King of the Franks King of the Lombards Emperor of the Romans Lich King of the Damned |education = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Brown Yellow |hair = No hair Brown |unusual features = |sacred gear = |origin = |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = Frankish Kingdom |creator = |first = }} Emperor Charlemagne, also called Charles the Great, numbered as Charles I, and unaccounted as the Lich King Charlemage, was the king of the Franks, king of the Lombards, Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire and the Overlord of the Damned. Charlemagne was the eldest son of Pepin the Short and Bertrada of Laon, born before their canonical marriage. He became king in 768 following his father's death, initially as co-ruler with his brother Carloman I. Carloman's sudden death in December 771 under unexplained circumstances left Charlemagne as the sole ruler of the Frankish Kingdom. He continued his father's policy towards the papacy and became its protector, removing the Lombards from power in northern Italy and leading an incursion into Muslim Spain. He campaigned against the Saxons to his east, Christianizing them upon penalty of death and leading to events such as the Massacre of Verden. He reached the height of his power in 800 when he was crowned "Emperor of the Romans" by Pope Leo III on Christmas Day at Rome's Old St. Peter's Basilica. Charlemagne has been called the "Father of Europe" (Pater Europae), as he united most of Western Europe for the first time since the classical era of the Roman Empire and united parts of Europe that had never been under Frankish or Roman rule. His rule spurred the Carolingian Renaissance, a period of energetic cultural and intellectual activity within the Western Church. Emperors of the Holy Roman Empire considered themselves successors of Charlemagne, as did the French and German monarchs. However, the Eastern Orthodox Church views Charlemagne more controversially, labelling as heterodox his support of the filioque and the Pope's recognition of him as legitimate Roman Emperor rather than Irene of Athens of the Byzantine Empire. These and other machinations led to the eventual split of Rome and Constantinople in the Great Schism of 1054. During the final years of Charlemagnes rule as Emperor, a war broke out when a group of necromancers from the time of King Arthur lead an army of undead known as the Damned against the Holy Roman Empire. The necromancers, revealed to had been lead by the Overlord referred as "Azathoth" and began the Damned War. During the war, Charlemagne lead the various battlefronts against the Damned before confronting the Overlord, where a third faction; the Turkish army and suprised them with a gas attack, and soon after two dragons appeared, putting the entire place to flames with the Emperor and altering his form, but the Overlord escaping and taking the barely alive Charlemagne to be tortured on the Throne of the Damned. By the end of the war, with the death of Azathoth done by Charlemagne's successor, Louis the Pious, had his son place the Helmet of Damnation to stop the Damned, and was imprisoned within the Throne of the Damned of all eternity.